


Normal

by YaoiBatman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan wishes he was normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

Gohan wished sometimes that he was normal, like the other teens in his high school. He snorted at the thought, as if he could be anything normal. 

Goku, his father, was dead because of an android named Cell, an android that Gohan killed himself, while his mother, ChiChi, spent so much time making him study that Gohan was ahead of his entire class, so much that it separated him from the rest, just like the alien blood that ran through his veins. 

Gohan spent his days fighting criminals in a ridiculous outfit all the while side stepping all of his classmates questions on how he commuted from his home, which was three hours away, everyday. 

Sometimes, like today, when the criminals took the day off, Gohan would go to the city center and just sit on one of the public benches as everyone passes him by. He wondered if they truly knew how lucky it was to have not worries outside of bills. Gohan envied them, envied the simplicity of a father who worked a day job, a mother who let her son go out to play after school, friends that never had to worry about saving the world….

“If I could be like that.” Gohan muttered, unable to suppress the thoughts.

An arm wrapped around Gohan’s waist, pulling Gohan from his thoughts and into the lap of the man that suddenly appeared behind him. He gave a little smile, entwining his hand with the one that was holding him tight. 

“What are you thinking about.” Vegeta whispered in his ear. 

“Nothing.” Gohan whispered back, causing Vegeta to snort.

“Liar. Only your father thinks of nothing.” 

Gohan gave a small chuckle at that comment, wondering, not for the first time, if Vegeta could read his mind. 

“I was just thinking….” Gohan trailed off for a moment, before turning his head to the side, looking Vegeta in the eye. “Maybe it’s not so bad not being normal.”

Vegeta gave him a curious look, but Gohan didn’t give him time to ask as he pressed their lips together.

It might not be normal, but it feels right.


End file.
